winxclub4kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Winx Club
SEASON 8 IS OUT (not english Winx Club is a 2004 Italian animated fantasy/adventure series created by Iginio Straffi and produced by Rainbow S.p.A.. The one-hundred-and-four-episode series is aimed toward children between the ages of six and fourteen and has spawned an international franchise of toys, books, clothing, DVDs, and two CGI feature-length films. This show is shown international. A second movie was released winter 2010 with title "Magic Adventure." Reportedly, there will be a fifth season released autumn of 2011, as well as four one-hour mega episodes summarizing seasons 1 and 2 in 2011 , a third movie and a sixth season, both in 2012, as well as possibly more seasons since Rainbow mentioned that the fifth and sixth seasons will be beginning of taking Winx Club to "another level". Iginio Straffi even said that the series may continue up till 2014. A Seventh season of winx club is stated to premire in 2013 Season 1 An ordinary girl from the planet Earth, Bloom lives a perfectly normal life in the city of Gardenia until she meets Stella, a princess from the planet Solaria, who is in trouble. Coming to Stella's aid, Bloom discovers her magical powers. Stella persuades Bloom to join Alfea, the best fairy school in all the realms. At Alfea, Bloom forms the Winx Club, whose members are her four friends and roommates: Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Flora. Later in the series they encounter and befriend the specialists from Red Fountain: Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy. The specialists (called Heroes in the 4Kids version) eventually become love interests. The Winx Club girls also encounter their enemies, a trio of witches named the Trix: Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. They are seniors from Cloud Tower, a witch school equivalent to Alfea, in search of the power of the Dragon's Flame (called Dragon Fire in the 4kids version), the power that created the magic dimension. Supposedly there is a spark of the Dragon's Flame in Stella's magic ring. The Trix's ruthless pursuit of the ring leads to many encounters and battles with the Winx Club. Bloom also begins to discover the secrets of her origins and her magic powers. She learns through the witches that the Dragon's Flame is inside her body and that she is the last princess of the destroyed kingdom of Domino. After revealing her origins, the witches steal the power of the Dragon's Flame. Icy, Darcy and Stormy use that power to conquer Cloud Tower, summon the Army of Decay, and destroy Red Fountain. Bloom realizes that she still has some of her powers and, after a rough battle, the Winx manage to beat the Trix. After the battle, the Trix are sent on a purification retreat in the Lightheaven Prison (also the Fortress of Light). Season 2 After their summer vacation, the Winx Club returns to Alfea to begin their second year. They meet a new fairy, Aisha, who joins the group and asks for their help in rescuing her Pixies friends held hostage by Lord Darkar. The girls also meet another specialist, Helia, who becomes the love interest for Flora. Lord Darkar wants to find out where the Pixie Village is in order to steal the piece of the Codex hidden there. There are four pieces of the Codex, one piece in each of four locations: Pixie Village, Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, and Alfea. Together, the four pieces open the portal to the Realm of Realix, where the ultimate power can be found. Lord Darkar breaks the Trix out of Lighthaven and enlists their help his quest to take control of the magical realms. Lord Darkar is actually the "Shadow Phoenix," and wields the dark-power equivalent to the Dragon's Flame. The combined powers of the Dragon's Flame and the Shadow Phoenix are required to open the portal to Realix. Darkar transforms Bloom into Dark Bloom in order to use the Dragon's Flame; however, Bloom's love for Sky is strong enough to overcome the dark transformation, and the Winx Club is able to defeat Darkar and the Trix. Season 3 Banished to the Omega Dimension after the defeat of Lord Darkar, the Trix are able to escape with Valtor, a sorcerer partially responsible for the destruction of Bloom's home realm, Domino. They choose to cooperate and they plan to invade several areas in the realm of Magix and seek vengeance on those who imprisoned them, stealing the magical treasures and power sources of each realm. The Winx Club begins its third year in Alfea and the girls learn about their unique Enchantix transformations, acquired by showing sacrifice. Aisha is upset when she discovers that her parents have set up an arranged marriage for her with someone from the richest family on Andros. Her arranged fiancé, a young wizard named Nabu is also upset with this as he feels that one should only marry someone they truly love, and runs away from home so he can find Aisha and learn what she is really like. He later falls in love with her, and decides to help the Winx in the fight against Valtor''.'' Characters Winx The Winx are a group of fairies formed by Bloom in the beginning of the first season. Initially, it was a group of five fairies: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna. Layla joined the group in the second season after some conflict with the villain of the season, Lord Darkar. In the original version, the word "Winx," as Bloom suggests, has no meaning, although in the edits made by 4Kids Entertainment, it is the word for the magical power that fairies have. *'Bloom': is the main character of the series. A blue-eyed, red-haired fairy, she grew up and lived an ordinary life on Earth until the age of 16, when she discovered her dormant magical powers, after coming to the aid of another fairy, Stella. The show mainly focuses on Bloom's past, the development of her powers, and the trials she encounters as she discovers who she is. All of the main villains are the enemies of her home planet, Domino (named Sparks in the 4kids version), which was destroyed by the Three Ancient Witches. Bloom mostly wears blue and yellow. She has the power of the Dragon's Flame (called Dragon Fire in the 4kids version). *'Stella': is the light-hearted, fashion-loving fairy. She has long blonde hair with hazel eyes and has a great sense of style. As princess of the planet Solaria, Stella's name is derived from "Stellar", meaning "star". Stella is a talkative student who often gets average grades, but always pulls through with help from her friends. She often acts impulsively, and doesn't like to plan things out. Stella is also infamous amongst the Alfea fairies for blowing up a laboratory and being kept back a grade, thus is a year older than all the other Winx Club fairies. Stella mostly wears orange, pink and green. She has the power of the Sun and the Moon. *'Musa': she loves all forms of music, and in spite of putting up a tough front, isolating herself and often being pessimistic, Musa is a loyal friend with a tragic past, which is her reason for putting up a tough front. In spite of her sloppy nature, Musa has the best grades of the entire Winx Club. She is pale, Asian in appearance, with blue-black pigtails and blue eyes. Musa mostly wears red, blue, pink and orange, usually together. She has the power of Music, and she gets her energy from all kinds of music. She comes from the Melodic realm. *'Flora': is kind-hearted and sensitive, who has a passion for nature and life in general. Girlish, introverted and sensitive by nature, Flora is always a sweet, loyal friend, and doesn't believe in hurting others or the environment. Flora has many plant-based hobbies, and as a result, her room resembles a greenhouse. Flora mainly wears floral patterns of pink and green. She has the power of Nature, which allows her to use plants in her attacks and natural predators to exterminate pests. She comes from the planet Linphea. *'Tecna': Tecna is always logical, rational and planned, and has trouble expressing emotion. She always speaks in a technical and unemotional manner. She enjoys playing video games, and pulling apart hardware, as she is extremely intelligent and strong in the areas of Technology and Mathematics.She can act cold and rational at times but always tries to do what's right. Tecna mostly wears purple. She has the power of Technology. She comes from the planet Zenith. *'Layla (Aisha)': Layla is the Princess of Andros (Tides in the 4kids version). She has a restless, rebellious, tomboyish nature, due to her strict upbringing on Andros. Layla is a good athlete, fighter, dancer and wind-raider rider. She is also a feminist, and thus opposes Riven, a chauvinist. Perhaps Musa, who is friends of both, can help them be friends. She mostly wears green, khaki and purple. She has the power of Fluids, and has the ability to manipulate a fluid called "Morfix" to take on any form she chooses. The Trix The Trix are an evil trio of teenage witch sisters who attended the Cloudtower School For Witches (only in the first season which was before they got expelled), which rivals Alfea. They are the enemies of the Winx Club. *'Icy': The leader and middle of the trio, her name refers to her powers of ice. She is quite charismatic. She despises Bloom and is most competitive with her in the first season. In the second she is more spiteful towards Stella. She is the most powerful of the three and thinks she is the most beautiful. She has long, white-blondish hair tied up high on her head. She wears blue. She is (in compared to her sisters) is neither very aggresive(Stormy) nor a little light(Darcy), she has a proper balance of her power. She is the eldest of her sisteres. *'Darcy': she works with all forms of darkness, as her name suggests ("Darcy" meaning "Dark One"). She is the smartest of the Trix. She enjoys tormenting "pathetic pixies." In season one, she is most aggressive towards Musa because Musa loved Riven, who was Darcy's boyfriend in the first season. She has long, dark brown hair. She wears purple and interacts with boys more than all of her other sisters. Darcy in real used Riven to help defeat the Winx and later, abandons him. Therefore, she plays a very important role in the first season. She is comparitively less aggresive from her sisters (specially Stormy). *'Stormy': The youngest of the trio, her powers involve wind, storms, and weather. She has the shortest temper of the group and is prone to violent outbursts. She is most aggressive towards Musa in season 2. She has purple, short curly and quite fuzzy hair that looks like a storm has been through it. She often doesn't think before she does something. She secretly believes she is more powerful than her older sister Darcy and Icy. She wears hot pink/dark purple. She looks quite hitty due to her hairstyle. She is the most aggressive sister from the trio. The Specialists The Specialists are a group of students who attend an all-boys school near Alfea, Redfountain School For Specialists. Several Specialists have become the boyfriends of the Winx girls. *'Sky': The prince of Eraklyon, he feels stifled by his position. He has medium blonde hair and is the king as of Secret of the lost kingdom. Because he loves Bloom, he refuses to marry Diaspro, the girl of his parents' choice. Also, at the start of the first season, Sky does not use his real name, because he wanted to see what it was like to be a normal guy as well as divert any threats on his life from Yoshinoya, so he and Brandon switch. He is also Brandon's best friend. *'Brandon': A great swordsman and ladies' man. He has short brown hairwith one very long fringe. He is Stella's boyfriend. In the first season, he switched names with Sky. He is the strongest of the group, and will go through great lengths for Stella. He is also best friends with Sky. He loves Stella, therefore he asks her to marry him in the fourth season. *'Timmy': The brains of the group and comes from a long line of scientists. He has short ginger hair and is Tecna's boyfriend. He is shy, sweet, and smart. Both Tecna and Timmy love technology, making them an obvious couple. When Tecna sacrificed herself for the sake of the whole magic dimension and got trapped in the Obsidian dimension, Timmy felt distressed and missed her a lot, often falling into trances. He however regains confidence when the team rescued Tecna. He is an expert pilot and mechanic. His weapon of choice is plasma gun but occasionally picks up a yellow rapier phantoblade. He is shown to have less fighting skills but has the most intellect, which proves very useful to the team. Timmy is best friends with Helia. *'Riven': A lone wolf, very competitive and good at sports. He has short spiked magenta colored hair. His mother left him in his young age and so he is wary of women in general. He is Musa's boyfriend. Sometimes, he might overreact with Musa because he's jealous when Musa became friends with another boy. At first Riven had a connection with Cloudtower because he was controlled under a spell until the witches realized they didn't need him any more and they locked him up in Cloudtower. Luckily he escaped and joined the good guys. His weapon of choice is either a reddish purple saber or meteor hammer. Riven is best friends with Nabu. *'Helia': An artistic student, he is a great pilot and a pacifist. His uncle, Saladin, is the Headmaster of Redfountain. He has long blue hair tied into a loose ponytail. He is also very romantic and shy about directly speaking about his feelings. He is very good at using laser string glove (a fictional weapon in the show) and tries to help everyone with it. He is Flora's boyfriend. He was the top student in Redfountain until he decided to quit and dedicate his life to nature and poetry. He has rejoined Redfountain now. *'Nabu': A man of nobility born of Andros, the same planet where Layla is from. He is engaged to Layla and secretly left his home planet under the identity of 'Ophir' to discover who this his would-be wife was and find out what she was truly like. Instead, the Winx and the Specialists mistake him as a spy of Valtor. He however saves the team on multiple occasions and helped defeat Valtor. He gained Layla's trust and love. He also joined the group on Earth in the fourth season. Nabu is also a wizard, shown using magic unlike other boys. He also uses a magic shaft as a weapon. Nabu has very long dark reddish brown hair, often braided or tied. Nabu is best friends with Riven. Settings Gardenia Gardenia is a major city on earth where Bloom lived most of her life with her parents Mike and Vanessa. After discovering that she was a fairy, she moved into the dormitories of Alfea and would occasionally return to visit her parents or to introduce her friends to the unique culture. In the fourth season, Gardenia becomes the main setting as the Winx pursues and protects Roxy, one of the remaining fairies on Earth. The Realm of Magix The Realm of Magix is an alternate universe where most of the series unfolds. It is also the name of a city in that universe. It is an enchanted and highly technologically-advanced universe of hospitable planets populated by fairies, witches, heroes, and monsters where everyone has magic powers. Alfea Alfea is a boarding school for fairies in training. All of the Winx girls met and reside here and have a close relationship with its headmistress, Ms. Faragonda. At Alfea, fairies learn to fight evil, help their planets, or, in many cases, become queens of their planets. When Bloom and the other girls met there, they immediately were best friends and formed Winx, since they all live in one room. Cloud Tower Cloudtower is a boarding school for witches in training, and for most of the first season, it was the residence for the Trix and Mirta. At Cloudtower, the witches learn about witchcraft. In later episodes of the first season, the Trix took over Cloudtower and caused a disaster after they stole the Dragon's Flame from Bloom. Ms. Griffin is their headmistress. It is revealed in seasons 2 that she is friends with Ms. Faragonda. the winx go to cloud tower 4kids to learn the art of dark magic. and in the third season, she, Saladin and Faragonda are in the Company of Light. It was also revealed that she had a past with Valtor. Red Fountain Redfountain is a boarding school for the specialists, one magical forest away from Alfea. It teaches fighting and the use of technology. In the Redfountain boys are taught how to go on dangerous missions and to fight for their respective planets. Redfountain and Alfea have a close relationship, and Miss Faragonda and Saladin have a long history together and holds the secret to Blooms Past.